


Boo

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A daemon breaks into their room.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Prompto first comes to, he thinks he’s back at home—curled up under the covers in his own apartment, safe and sound. Except his bedroom never got _this_ dark—he kept his curtains lighter so he could always find his phone in case he had to hit Noctis up in the middle of the night. Then their whole road trip comes rushing back to him. The fights, the near-deaths, the terrifying daemons. He’s too sleepy to handle it. He buries his yawn in the motel pillow, then nearly jumps out of his skin when a light flickers on and off. He whirls around, sitting up in bed, and there it is—he knew he’d never _truly_ be safe outside of Insomnia. A great, hulking daemon is lumbering towards him, lurching in the sluggish way that Iron Giants move. It must be an Iron Giant, because his eyes go straight to the enormous abs and biceps that they all have in common. Prompto screams. “ _Daemon!!_ ”

He turns sideways, meaning to shove Gladiolus awake—they always share motel beds since Ignis and Noctis tend to claim the other one together. It suits Prompto just fine, because as well trained as he is, Gladiolus is a _beast_ that can surely take on whatever creatures come to kill them. 

Except Gladiolus isn’t there. Prompto’s head snaps around to where Ignis and Noctis are shooting up in bed, alerted by his scream. Ignis, ever calm in a crisis, snatches his phone and quickly turns it on. The light cuts across the tiny room, washing over Gladiolus’ chiseled body. 

Gladiolus quickly drops his hands between his leg, covering up his crotch and turning sideways to shield Ignis and Noctis from seeing his whole ass. He splutters, “Hey, don’t look, I’m naked!” Then he turns a glare to Prompto and growls, “And I’m not a damn daemon!”

Noctis flops back to his pillow. Apparently, even Gladiolus’ naked beefcake body isn’t enough to keep him awake if he doesn’t have to be. Prompto dazedly blinks at the hunk he accidentally outted. Ignis coolly asks, “Why are you naked?”

“Because you’re all supposed to be asleep,” Gladiolus huffs. “Jeez, I just went to the washroom—what’s the big deal?”

Prompto mumbles a guilty, “Sorry.” Gladiolus scowls at him. Prompto just keeps looking, sheepish but mesmerized, which means Gladiolus has to shuffle back around the mattress with both hands still over his dick. Somehow, Prompto hadn’t realized that Gladiolus slept naked. He must’ve been shucking his boxers off under the blankets. Prompto can’t tell if that’s disturbing or hot. 

Once Gladiolus is safely back under the covers— _Prompto’s_ covers—he rolls over to face the wall. In Prompto’s defense, Gladiolus is definitely bigger than the average human. 

Ignis sighs and puts his phone away. Prompto returns to slightly trying to sleep and mostly staring at Gladiolus’ broad shoulders whilst picturing what’s going on beneath the blankets.


End file.
